


KKN (Kamu, Kita, Nganu...)

by Shinku_Tsuuki, shiroe_sachou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU kearifan lokal, AtsuKita, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, SunaKita, more chapter more tag, osahina, partly based on real aib
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou
Summary: Tuhanku—dewa dewi—Mama, Papa, siapapun—KENAPA AKU HARUS TERLAHIR MALU-MALUIN BANGET GINI???Kumpulan momen kurang-begitu-waras kala KKN.(Warning:penistaan karakter, buka-bukaan aib)





	1. Bus Bus Bus

**Author's Note:**

> \- Haikyuu dan karakter-karakter ga bener (tapi ganteng) di dalamnya legit punya Furudate Haruichi-sensei.  
> \- Fic ini dibuat semata-mata demi hiburan ...dan asupan.  
> \- Referensi pop culture di sini (c) pemilik masing-masing (owo)/
> 
> (btw, makasih buat co-sengklecc Shinku_Tsuuki yang udah beta-read ehehehehe)

_Ngapain ya ini..._

 

Hinata agak bosan. Ia baru bangun lagi setelah satu jam yang lalu sengaja menidurkan diri di bus. Tidak tahan melihat bus yang ditumpangi kelompok KKN ngebut di jalanan sempit daerah pegunungan, katanya.

 

_Tikungan tajamnya kan banyak banget, di  samping jalan langsung jurang, kalau salah-salah terus pak supir bikin busnya masuk jurang atau tabrakan di tikungan gimana??_

 

Begitu pikir si anak gagak.

 

Sekarang—sepertinya—bus sudah keluar dari jalur pegunungan. Dari jendela, pemandangan sudah berganti jadi lahan sawah yang luas dan datar dengan hiasan bukit-bukit di kejauhan.

 

Hinata melirik penumpang di kursi sebelah kanannya.

 

_Kageyama tidur. Aduh ngapain ini ya..._

 

Dilihat dari seberapa sunyi seisi bus, sepertinya sebagian besar teman sekelompoknya memang sedang tidur—kalau bukan _semua_. Hinata tidak bisa berdiri untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Di pangkuannya ada ransel hitam yang penuh dan agak berat. Kalau niat, memang masih bisa. Tapi terlalu repot rasanya. Berkeliaran pun mustahil karena lorong bus dipenuhi koper dan tumpukan barang-barang lain milik anak-anak kelompok KKN.

 

Semakin bosan, Hinata mengecek sinyal di ponselnya yang, sesuai dugaan, nihil. Ia lalu iseng melirik dua kursi di seberang kursinya dan Kageyama.

 

_Yang tinggi rambut hitam belah tengah itu... Suna-san? Suna-san, ya?_

 

Hinata agak tidak yakin karena setengah wajah si rambut hitam ditutupi masker.

 

_Di sebelahnya..? Aduh, siapa aja duduk di mana aja tadi? Kok aku lupa..._

 

Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah mahasiswa yang duduk di sebelah Suna. _Hoodie_ _sweater_ di balik jaket KKN pemuda itu melindungi wajahnya sampai ke bagian hidung. Tapi dilihat dari kepalanya yang nampak tersandar lemas ke jendela bus, ia sedang tertidurjuga.

 

“Ya udah, aku dengerin lagu aja deh.”

 

Si rambut jingga pun akhirnya memakai _headset-_ nya dan mulai memilih lagu di _playlist_.

 

( Hampir satu jam kemudian )*

 

Hinata sudah lupa diri. Niat awalnya memang hanya mendengarkan MP3 demi mengusir kebosanan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia terlalu menghayati sampai akhirnya karaoke sendirian di tempat duduknya. Dengan _headset_ masih menutupi telinga, mahasiswa dengan tinggi badan nan unyu ini asyik bernyanyi pelan dengan botol minum sebagai mikrofonnya. Lengkap dengan gerakan-gerakan ala penyanyi yang sedang konser (meskipun alakadarnya saja karena tempat duduknya sempit).

 

“ _Tobe fly_! _High_! _Ase to chi to namida de_ , _hikaru tsubasa de ima zenbu zenbu okisatte tobe FLY_ ~!”

 

Ia memejamkan mata penuh penghayatan. Sambil sedikit memutar badan ke arah Kageyama yang masih pulas, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kiri dan merentangkan telapak tangahnya, “ _Takaku FLYYY_ ~~”

 

Lalu, sambil perlahan membuka mata, “ _Saihate no mirai e_ — **ergh**!!”

 

\--Hinata mendapati mahasiswa yang tadinya tidur bersandar ke jendela bus sekarang tengah bertopang dagu memperhatikannya. **_Entah sudah berapa lama_**.

 

Iya, mahasiswa yang itu—yang tadinya tidak kelihatan jelas mukanya karena tertutup _hoodie_. Yang sekarang sudah terlihat rambut dwiwarna kombinasi hitam dan abu-abu hasil salonnya, dan alis tebalnya, dan sepasang mata hazelnya.

 

“O—Oo—“

 

_OSAMU-SAN?!_

 

Mati kutu, Hinata megap-megap tidak karuan sampai akhirnya, dengan sedikit kesadaran _~~dan harga diri~~_ yang tersisa, menggembungkan pipi demi menahan diri supaya tidak menjerit. Wajahnya merah padam, bahkan menjalar sampai ke leher dan ujung telinga saking malunya.

 

_Tuhanku—dewa dewi—Mama, Papa, siapapun—KENAPA AKU HARUS TERLAHIR MALU-MALUIN BANGET GINI???_

 

Tidak kuat bertatap-tatapan dengan Osamu lebih lama lagi, dengan secepat kilat Hinata meringkuk memeluk ransel di pangkuannya dan membenamkan wajah di sana. Botol di tangan kanan ia cengkeram erat. Bibir bawah ia gigit keras-keras demi menahan jeritan penuh aib.

 

_GRROOAAAAAA KELAR DAH, KELAAAARR!! BELUM ADA SEHARI KKN— **BELUM JUGA SAMPAI KE DESA** —REPUTASIKU UDAH HANCUR HOGYAAAA!! HARUS PASANG MUKA GIMANA INI TUHAAAAN. NGGAK SANGGUP LIHAT MUKA OSAMU-SAN ASKJNFVAEFLKKVASKLR LONCAT DARI JENDELA AJA ENAK KALI YA—_

 

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

 

Di layar, tampak notifikasi pesan baru di Line miliknya.

 

Dan setelah dibuka—

 

**Miya Osamu:**

Nggak lanjut lagi karaokenya?                       10.17 AM

 

Di kursi sebelah Kageyama, ada roh seorang Hinata Shouyou menguap keluar dari mulutnya diiringi jeritan lirih nan tercekat si rambut jingga.

 

* * *

 

_* insert_ suara narrator Spongebob di sini


	2. Malam Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malam pertama di posko KKN, Hinata merasa tersiksa.
> 
> Suna jadi saksi mata yang pertama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Berdasarkan pengalaman nyata.   
> \- Hinata, nak, penderitaanmu belum rampung sampai chapter akhir nak--/PLAK  
> \- dua bulan enggak nulis fic, adanya ngedit LPJ bikin mumet. Silakan koreksi lewat kolom komen kalau-kalau bahasanya kelewat resmi kek bahasa laporan /nangis
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Logo _KKN: Kamu, Kita, Nganu_ (c) ketua kelompok hayati   
>  \- pengalaman KKN di sini >> punyanya duo syaiton _yang akhirnya_ beneran collab ini XD

Dingin.

 

Udara malam ini dingin sekali. Angin bertiup kencang seolah akan ada hujan lebat, tetapi menurut info dari pemilik rumah—atau biasa disebut induk semang mulai sekarang—angin kencang seperti itu sifatnya _teramat sangati_ lumrah di sini. Apalagi posko KKN ini letaknya di bagian atas gunung, masih pakai jalan menanjak, dan tepat di atas perbatasan dengan lokasi pantai. _Mantab jiwa._ Sukses membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur malam pertama berada di posko.

 

Dan bukan—dia bukannya susah tidur karena memikirkan kapan akan main-main ke pantai. Bukan juga karena saking semangatnya menghadapi hari pertama keliling desa untuk berkenalan dengan warga sekitar keesokan harinya. Hinata Shoyo terjaga sampai tengah malam begini karena—

 

(selipkan suara pintu kamar dibuka perlahan di sini)

 

“Hinata? Belum tidur juga?”

 

Hinata berjingkat kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke sumber suara, untuk mengetahui dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara. Degup jantung yang semula abnormal karena mengira akan berurusan dengan penghuni-tak-kasat mata kembali ke tempo semula. Lega dia, karena ternyata yang menyapa _hanya_ sosok Suna Rintarou—kakak tingkatnya yang duduk di sebelah Miya Osamu di bus tadi.

 

(Miya Osamu yang melihatnya karaokean tidak jelas di bus siang tadi)

 

Giliran Suna yang berjingkat, terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba menampar pipinya sendiri. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Hinata sudah melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

 

Sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah, Hinata melirik kamar mandi—yang pintunya tertutup rapat. “Di kamar mandi ada orangnya enggak?”

 

Gelengan singkat. “Kosong kok.” _Gluk gluk gluk_ , Suna meminum air putih di gelas yang ia bawa. Telan sebentar, lalu, “Dari tadi kayaknya bolak-balik kamar mandi terus. _Beser_?”

 

Hinata meringis, wajahnya seperti akan menangis. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suna, ia berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi, lalu menutup pintunya dengan (tidak terlalu) hati-hati.

 

Lalu berdiam diri di sana selama hampir sepuluh menit lamanya.

 

…atau mungkin lebih?

 

(ulangi terus adegan ke kamar mandi barusan berkali-kali. Saksi mata lain, alias anggota kelompok yang begadang entah mengobrol soal apa, menyatakan bahwa mereka melihat Hinata bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar mandi sampai pukul dua pagi)

 

**.**

**.**

 

Keesokan harinya, saat semua sedang siap-siap untuk pergi keliling desa menyambangi rumah ketua RT-RW—

 

“Semalam enggak ngompol pas tidur ‘kan, Hinata?”

 

“Suna-san _please_ jangan ikutan nge- _bully_ juga—“

 

Kesimpulan dari insiden ini:

 

Penderitaan karena _anyang-anyangen_ itu berkepanjangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * anyang-anyangen: idk ini sebenernya apa tapi--rasanya kek pengen pipis, tapi pas udah di kamar mandi enggak keluar samsek, malah nyeri-nyeri-sakit, dan bikin bolak-balik ke kamar mandi terus kalau enggak mau nongkrong di sana lama banget TAT 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	3. Azab Tukang Bully Gebetan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu masih hidup, kok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Pengalaman nista selama KKN di sini >> duet syaiton sengklecc kurang ashoopan /ey
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- kearifan lokal + modifikasi pengalaman a la makhluk sengklecc = _crack_  
>  \- yang nulis chapter ini Nyi Roro Wibu a.k.a Shiroe_Sachou, oke? /glundungan

Bagi Osamu, jelmaan jeruk mandarin bernama Hinata Shouyou itu menarik untuk diperhatikan.

 

Mulai dari cara bicaranya…

 

“TERUS SI ANJINGNYA ITU KAN _WUUUUUSSHHH_ KE ARAH AKU, TERUS AKU DITABRAK KEK, _GWAAAH_! MANA DIA GEDENYA KAYAK KAMBING JUGA. TAPI JINAK SAMA MANJA BANGET! MUKAKU DIJILATIN DIA MULU. TERUS BULUNYA _FWUUUH_ ~ EMPUK-EMPUK HALUS AAAAA POKOKNYA ENAK BANGET DIPEGANG. TERUS YA—“

 

…tingkahnya yang _petakilan…_

 

‘…yep, _petakilan_.’ Osamu mendengus menahan tawa, memperhatikan Hinata yang pagi itu loncat-loncat heboh—entah karena apa—dari tempatnya bersandar di samping bus KKN.

 

(Tapi Osamu sama sekali tidak keberatan melihat gebetannya seperti itu.Tidak—jauh dari keberatan malah)

 

…nafsu makannya yang tidak kalah besar dengan si kembar…

 

(Osamu mengangguk seolah mengatakan, “Oke, sip,”  melihat porsi makanan di piring Hinata saat makan bersama di warung prasmanan, sehari sebelum berangkat KKN)

 

…sampai kebiasaannya nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri di kala bosan, seperti insiden konser mini di bus.

_Asyik buat diperhatikan, asyik juga buat dijadikan bahan_ guyonan _._ Kira-kira begitu pikir Osamu. Karena itu, ia menggoda Hinata dengan ‘aib baru' si _Middle Blocker_ sebagai senjatanya.

 

* * *

 

“Udahan konsernya?”

 

Hinata tidak membalas _chat_ -nya. Tapi bukan masalah—Osamu tahu, itu gara-gara gebetannya mendadak korslet saking malunya. Osamu **memperhatikan** dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

 

Lalu saat di tengah pidato penyambutan kelompok KKN mereka di balai desa,

_Tuk, tuk_

 

“Eh? Apa, apa? Ada yang belum kebagian A*ua gelas?” bisiknya.

 

“Itu Pak Kades punya mikrofon. Kamu nggak mau karaokean pake itu habis ini? Lebih puas lho.” Osamu mencondongkan tubuh dari kursinya, balas berbisik dengan ekspresi dan intonasi yang datar—walaupun sorot matanya jelas-jelas usil—

 

Hinata cepat-cepat berbalik memunggungi kakak tingkatnya itu. Osamu mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara yang lirih dan tertahan seolah tenggorokannya tercekat. Dari kursi si rambut kelabu itu, ia bisa melihat telinga sang Gebetan bersemu merah.

 

Setelah itu, Osamu tidak menggodanya lagi.

 

Bukan, bukan karena dia sudah bosan mengerjai Hinata. Tapi karena Hinata selalu keburu kabur sebelum Osamu sempat mendekat. _Saking malunya_.

 

Pembagian kamar? Hinata sukses ikut Suna dan dua mahasiswa lainnya menempati kamar tengah. Osamu gagal _nyempil,_ walaupun dengan alasan menolak dipisahkan dari Suna (yang jelas-jelas bohong) karena jumlah penghuni kamarnya sudah pas. Kita-san, sang Ketua Kelompok Teladan, mustahil membolehkannya. Jadilah ia menempati kamar depan dengan Kawanishi dan beberapa orang lainnya—Osamu tidak memperhatikan siapa mereka. Namun yang jelas, _tanpa Hinata_.

 

Jam makan? Hinata selalu ikut menjejalkan diri di tengah anak-anak KKN yang berebut makanan saat nasi dan lauk pauknya baru terhidang di meja pojokan ruang tengah; beda dengan Osamu yang menunggu agak sepi dulu baru, baru mengambil porsi nasi ala tukang jagal. Tambah lagi, setiap waktu makan bersama tiba, gebetan ~~pendecc~~ mungilnya itu selalu ada di tengah kumpulan mahasiswa seangkatannya, seperti Goshiki, Yachi, Kuribayashi, sampai Kageyama.

 

(Nama yang terakhir disebutkan itu membuat Osamu agak kesal. Entah kenapa.)

 

Karena Osamu sekedar kenal nama dan wajah dengan teman-teman Hinata, ia merasa terlalu asing untuk ikut _nimbrung_.

 

Ia pun menghela napas, pasrah.

 

* * *

 

Sudah tiga hari Hinata kucing-kucingan menghindari Osamu.

 

“Woy! Mana, katanya mau PDKT? Kok _diem-diem bae_?”

 

Aaaah.. Ingin rasanya Osamu menampol kembarannya supaya cengiran _sengak_ di wajahnya hilang.

 

“Bacot. Balik kamarmu sana.”

 

Untungnya, sebelum Atsumu meledek lebih banyak lagi, Aran berteriak dari ruang tengah.

 

“Yoo hayo hayo gilirannya yang belum mandi, yang belum mandiiii!” serunya sambil menepuk tangan, “Ingat jangan mandi sendiri-sendiri, hemat air, hemat aaiiiiiir.”

 

Osamu mendengus, mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan pakaian ganti lalu _ngeloyor_ meninggalkan Atsumu yang masih bertopang dagu di kasurnya.

 

“Dadah kating yang ga dianggap~”

 

Botol sampo Osamu langsung mendarat keras di dahi kembarannya.

 

* * *

 

“NGGAK ADA. NGGAK ADAAAA! TETEP NGGAK NEMUUU!”

 

Penasaran, Osamu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang familiar itu; dari kamar tengah.

 

“Suna-san beneran nggak lihat? Padahal pengen mandi... Baru dibeli pula…”

 

“Nggak _e_ , _sori_..”

 

“Nyari apa?”

 

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Osamu menyandarkan badan di pintu kamar, berdiri bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Handuk di bahu dan perlengkapan mandi di tangan kanan.

 

“Sabun batanganku hilang nggak tahu kemana, padahal seingatku tadi siang langsung kumasukin ke dalam tas peralatan mandi aja kok…”

 

(ohoho, sepertinya ada yang lupa dengan misi menghindari Osamu…)

 

“Hoo…”

 

Osamu melirik Suna yang juga siap-siap ingin mandi, lalu ke Hinata lagi.

 

“Pinjem punyaku aja dulu nggak masalah. Mandi barengan Suna sama aku aja dulu.” Pandangannya tertuju ke Suna lagi seolah meminta persetujuan.

 

“Gitu juga bisa,” sahut si rambut belah tengah mengiyakan temannya.

 

“Beneran enggak apa-apa? Serius?”

 

Keduanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mulai berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah- _slash-_ kosan mahasiswa _-slash-_ posko KKN. “Daripada keburu malam, kan? Emang mau mandi gelap-gelapan?”

 

Bayangan mandi malam-malam—di kamar mandi di pojokan rumah yang paling pojok dan bersebelahan dengan hutan lebat, tambah lagi tanpa penerangan—sukses membuat Hinata ngebut menyusul dua kakak tingkatnya ke kamar mandi.

 

* * *

 

“Nus…”

 

“….”

 

“Anus—ehem— **Suna** ,” panggil Osamu (dengan benar, akhirnya) saat baru membasahi badannya.

 

“Oyiii?”

 

“Minta sampo, dong.”

 

Hinata duluan menyahut. “Emang sampo Osamu-san kemana?”

 

“ _Tak_ lempar ke kepala ‘Tsumu tadi.”

 

“Heh?”

 

“’ _Misi_ ya, Hinata.” Suna mengulurkan tangan untuk menaruh botol sampo miliknya ke pinggiran bak mandi di depan Osamu. Yang diminta permisi mundur selangkah untuk memberi Suna ruang gerak di kamar mandi sederhana nan tidak terlalu lebar itu, menciduk air di bak lalu membilas rambut penuh busa samponya dengan guyuran air di gayung.

 

( _Bau apel_ , komentar Osamu dalam hati.)

 

Beberapa menit berikutnya berlangsung tenang. Suna dan Hinata menyabuni badan ( _Hinata pakai sabun Osamu Hinata pakai sabun Osamu Hinata pakai sabun Osamu_ ), Osamu membilas sampo dari kepalanya, sampai akhirnya—

 

“Hinata-kun, nggak konser pas mandi juga?”

 

Suna bersumpah mendengar ada bunyi urat yang putus dari arah mahasiswa mungil di sebelahnya.

 

“Hhrrrngggghh!!” Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Hinata menoleh ke Osamu dengan kecepatan yang membuat kedua mantan pemain voli Inarizaki itu khawatir dengan lehernya. Seolah belum cukup membuat kaget, ia **lompat** ke pinggiran bak mandi yang tingginya sepinggul badannya, masih dengan badan yang licin oleh sabun di genggaman tangannya, lalu mencengkeram bahu Osamu dengan tangan kiri dan (berusaha) menyumpal mulut korbannya dengan sabun di tangan kanannya.

 

“ _Ebuset_ —Hinata, bahaya, licin—“

 

Percuma, yang diperingatkan sepertinya nggak mendengar Suna sama sekali.

 

“HMMMPH!” Masih dengan wajah merengut nan merah padam, Hinata berusaha menepis tangan Osamu yang nggak kalah berjuang melindungi mulutnya dari ancaman tersumpal sabun mandi.

 

“Ampun, Hinata-kun—“

 

“Hmm!”

 

“Iya—maaf! Udahan, ya? Nggak lagi, kok. Ma—mmfh, ampun—ampun!“

 

“Hm!”

 

“Kalian, udahan. Bahaya, ini kamar mandinya lic—“

 

Osamu keburu terpeleset saat mundur. Bagian belakang kepala menghantam tiang kayu penyangga dinding seng kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya terjengkang keras di lantai semen.

 

“—in…”

 

Tidak cuma sampai situ, Hinata juga ikut terpeleset gara-gara saat Osamu kehilangan keseimbangan, ia masih mencengkeram tangan _senpai_ -nya itu.

Hinata jatuh—

 

\--dan mendarat tepat di atas seniornya _dengan siku yang tidak sengaja menghunjam ‘adik’-nya Osamu_ **.**

 

“ _Wuasyuuu_...” Suna ikut pucat melihat _double kill_ Osamu. Suaranya jadi lirih. Ngilu. Ragu-ragu mau mencolek temannya itu—siapa tahu sudah _dead_ beneran.

 

Hening sedetik.

 

Dua detik.

 

Tiga detik.

 

“….”

 

“Ho—“

 

“….”

 

“HOGYAAA!!! OSAMU-SAAANNN!!!”

 

* * *

 

Akhirnya?

 

Osamu masih hidup, kok.

 

Setelah sakit—terutama yang ‘di situ’—sudah berkurang sedikit, ia bangun lagi dan lanjut menyabuni badan (masih dengan dua teman mandinya yang mendadak kaku dan ekstra diam), sampai akhirnya selesai mandi dan kembali ke kamar ~~dengan susah payah~~. Teman-teman yang menanyakan ada keributan apa tadi di kamar mandi diabaikan. Suna juga tidak sampai hati membantu menjawab. Apalagi Hinata.

_Terutama Hinata._

 

Baru ketika sudah malam, setelah hanya ada Kita-san, Osamu, Atsumu, dan Suna di kamar depan (Suna mampir karena masih merasa kasihan, Atsumu mampir cuma karena _kepo_ ) akhirnya si mahasiswa berponi belah tengah cerita.

 

“Oooh, jadi ‘Samu ngegodain Shoyo-kun terus sampai dia meledak saking malunya? HAHAHA MANTAAP JUGA HAHAHA—” Tawa jahanam Atsumu berkumandang tanpa terkontrol. Acungan jari  tengah sampai lemparan barang-barang di sekitar Osamu (yang terbaring lemas di kasur) malah membuat tawanya menjadi-jadi.

 

“HAHA—terus mana ini yang bikin K.O, ‘Samu? Eh, be-te-we—“ Ejaan barusan ditulis sesuai cara Atsumu mengucapkannya—“—habis ini ‘adek’-mu masih bisa ‘bangun’ nggak ya pffft hahaha—“

 

“Hinata ada di kamarku bareng temen sekamar lainnya. _Shock_ sendiri kayaknya dia.”

 

Tawa puas Atsumu di atas penderitaan kembarannya pun menjadi BGM di kamar depan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tsuyoi_ Osamu _ish Tsuyoi_ /ey
> 
> Happy birthday, kembar sengklecc. Maaf yak, pas (sehari habis) ultah dinistakan begini. Pengalaman sabun ilang itu pengalaman me, tapi selebihnya ide crack murni dari Shiroe_Sachou /tunjukybs
> 
> Semoga Inarizaki muncul lagi kapan-kapan~
> 
> Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_!


End file.
